Frisk
Enterance Awakening Frisk awakens on a golden flower bed on the battlefield and their SOUL dashes to their body. Special Attacks Neutral B - FIGHT or ACT Two decisions appear above Frisk, and you are to choose one of them. Pick one and it'll unlock your other moves. FIGHT is based on power and destruction with more damage but less combo potential while ACT is more defensive having less damage to deal but more combo potential. Depending on your playstyle, the moves change. Once you choose, you can't switch back until you're KO'd. Pacifist Neutral B - ACT Frisk ACTs resulting in a different reaction depending on the opponent. Of course they need to be within an intended radius for this to work. After the reaction, the opponent deals less damage to you for 20 seconds. Don't get hit during the action phase, even if the opponent doesn't have to be immobile to get the nerf at any point in the dialogue. In team bouts, ACTing increases your buddies' attack power for the same duration. Side B - Yellow SOUL Frisk's SOUL turns yellow, disabling ACT. You are now able to shoot with your SOUL and can change the angle of the shots by moving the C-stick as you hold B. At the right angle, the bullets are perfect for stopping projectiles. You are also able to freely fire in the air, but at the cost of aiming. Tap B to change back to red. Up B - Cellular Jetpack Frisk's phone becomes a jetpack and they put it on. Unlike Egbert's Rocket Pack, you need to activate it first to get it to work. When equipped, it stays on as you move around. Reinput results in you propelling upward where you can tilt to maneuver and press B to stop. Your fuel is limited, so when you run out, the jetpack changes back into a phone sicne it has to recharge for 5 seconds. Input without your pack equipped only results in a smaller boost in one direction, which makes the jetpack useful for combos since you can use your aerials as freely as you please. Down B - Determination Frisk sets a SAVE point up that lasts for 15 seconds. Reinput near it fulls heals you with determination. Anyone who passes it has their ground speed lowered for a few seconds. You can only heal once at the SAVE point, so after 10 seconds if you want to heal again, be sure to spawn another one. Final Smash - 6 SOULs Frisk floats upward and the six SOULs surround and fill them with determination. Now for 15 seconds, they help you out in battle depending on specific actions. *Yellow - Protects you from grabs *Green - Heals you when you take 30% *Purple - Lets you pass by traps *Blue - Third jump *Orange - Rolls give you more invincibility frames *Light Blue - Regenerates shields when broken No Mercy Neutral B - FIGHT A bar appears and you are to time your B press well to hit the opponent with this, otherwise your knife deals less damage and slight knockback. This move is mainly to assist Frisk's lack of combo potential since you can use it at any time besides special attacks. Time it right for a strike that can stun the opponent, allowing for more free hits. Midair opponents get meteor smashed by this. Side B - Intimidation Frisk makes an intimidating face. This mainly works better when your opponent faces you. This also repels asst. characters, leaaving them petrified for 3 seconds. Get hit by the opponent you face, and he/she takes damage, too. But this is only for physical attacks. Up B - SOUL SAVE Frisk enters SOUL mode, allowing you to move freely for 3 seconds. Hit an enemy to deal some damage but not knockback. Even with the very small hitbox you have in this form, you'll still get twice as much knockback. Your movement speed depends on if you've tilted or tapped the analog stick. You can leave this form yourself by pressing B. Down B - Determination Frisk sets up a SAVE point that lasts for 15 seconds. Since you're a dirty brother killer, you get a buff in damage you deal instead of health. Anyone who touches it gets hurt. The ATK Up cooldown is the same length of time the save point stays, but allies don't get the buff in team bouts. Final Smash - ERASE Frisk flies upward now being fully possessed by Chara. Now with the analog stick, you can do different knife strokes that hurt like a bitch. The end strike that happens in the center freezes players and results in instantaneous death and a change of the stage. KOSFX KOSFX1: *hit* KOSFX2: *SOUL break* Star KOSFX: ...: Taunts Up: "!" (Pacifist)/"=)" (No Mercy) Sd: *drinks water* Dn: *answers the phone Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *walks off holding Toriel's hand* 2. (If you win in the ACT playstyle) *chooses MERCY* 3. (If you win in the FIGHT playstyle) *looks back at the screen with a creepy face* Failure/Clap: Broken soul Standard Attacks TBA Pacifist Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps *Determination *SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE PLAYING!? Victory Theme Undertale - Menu Theme Stage Underground - New Home Relic Determined SOUL Lawl Food Cinnamon Bunny Trivia *Kill Frisk last in a bout and you get the death animation from the game. *Their Moveset Video was the first Moveset in Lawl Beatdown to get a lot of likes Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Unknown Gender Category:Cute Characters Category:Heroes Category:Undertale Category:Celebrities Category:Human Category:Kid Category:Protagonist Category:Internet Meme Category:Pacifist Category:Silent Characters Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Smash Bros Lawl: Crazefest 2 Category:Starter Characters Category:Starter Characters (Crazefest 2) Category:Yes Category:Determination Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Jacob Favorite Category:Violence is not the answer Category:Lawl Light Edition Category:Fanboyed Category:Fangirled Category:Characters with cute voices Category:Deadpan Characters Category:Smash Bros Lawl Beatdown Category:Irish Category:RPG Characters Category:Prince Stingy and the Equestria Girls Characters Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl Beatdown Video Movesets Category:Girlz Club Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Stoic Category:Characters with Echo/Mirror Fighters